Mystery
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: When a young woman shows up at the Jedi Temple, it leaves everyone wondering who she is and if they can trust her. A/N: Other genres: mystery, drama, friendshihp.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't see how this is going to help"

"Look, something's wrong I know it is"

"What are you going to do, rock up and say 'hi I'm your kid from 10 years in the future and I've come to save the galaxy from one of your other children'?"

"No you krifftard, they can't know who I am to them"

"I still think this is a bad idea"

"You gotta better one, cause I'm all ears? I didn't think so. Now help me with this damn potion."

**25 YEARS AGO**

Three battle droids were sliced in half and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker landed in a crouch. Standing with his lightsaber in hand in the middle of a battle, he heard the sound of a lightsaber behind him and metal falling to the ground. Turning he saw his padawan Ahsoka Tano with a smirk on her face

"Stop off showing off, Master. I had to save you again" she sighed dramatically thrusting her lightsaber backwards killing a droid who had tried to sneak up on her

"That's what I have you for, Snips" he grinned.

Turning the dynamic duo continued taking out droids before there was nothing left

"This isn't over Master Kenobi, Skywalker and Skywalker's pet" Sith assassin Asajj Ventress declared before getting into her ship and flying away.

Anakin and Ahsoka ran over to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi who was limping toward a rock

"We got you, Master" Anakin said as he and his padawan helped Obi-Wan to the rock and sat him down

"Ow blast that damned woman" Obi-Wan hissed in pain

"Skyguy we need to get Master Obi-Wan to the ship."

Nodding, the Jedi Knight held up his wrist and connected the comlink

_"_Cody?_"_

_"Yes General?"_

_"Prep the med bay. General Kenobi's injured"_

_"Yes sir…Rex I swear one of these days"_ and he hung up.

Laughing at the exasperated tone of the Commander, Anakin hung up as well and turned looking back at his former master who was being patched up by Ahsoka. She had a strip of cloth which she was tying around Obi-Wan's thigh which was bleeding at the moment

"Thank you, Ahsoka" Obi-Wan grunted when she tightened it and tied it off

"Sorry"

"It's fine."

Despite his master being in pain, Anakin couldn't help but snigger. It wasn't funny but seeing his master that way kind of was

"Sure, laugh it up, Anakin"

"I'm sorry. Let's get you back to the ship, Master."

Helping him up, the two supported the Jedi Master as they made their way back to the ship.

oOo

On board the ship heading back to the Resolute, Anakin and Ahsoka sat with Obi-Wan in the med bay who was resting up. They were discussing the recent success yet in a way failure, because they had taken back the planet of Felucia but unfortunately, Ventress had managed to escape

"We should have been quicker with our timing and responses"

"Anakin, we had no idea Ventress was going to ambush us. Thank the Force Cody and Rex managed to get as many men out of there and back to the ship in the first place"

"We could've had her"

"Master Kenobi's right, Skyguy, Ventress took us by surprise. It was a wonder we made it out alive"

"You're taking his side, Snips?"

"There are no sides, _Master_, it's just…think about it. Had we known Ventress was going to be there we would have been ready but because she surprised us, we didn't know ergo the ambush. We are lucky to be alive."

Anakin sighed in defeat and Ahsoka smiled

"You're right. I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry Ahsoka"

"It's okay Skyguy."

oOo

On board the Resolute in their shared quarters, both master and padawan were fast asleep in each other's arms.

_Looking around, Ahsoka wondered what was going on. She was standing in a backyard of a house on Naboo, watching as an older looking Obi-Wan was training two teenagers with his lightsaber_

_"Again, concentrate you two"_

_"Uncle, can't we move onto the droid simulation again?"_

_"Not until I say so and Jinn can get it down pat"_

_"Where's mom?"_

_"In May-May's room again I'd say"_

_"I can't believe she'd turn to the dark side and join father"_

_"Jinn, Shmi concentrate."_

Opening her eyes, Ahsoka found herself back on the Resolute, in her master's arms

"What was that?" she muttered

"What was what?" she heard and glanced up to see her master's tired eyes.

Reaching up, she stroked his face

"Nothing Skyguy, go back to sleep"

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Nodding, Anakin closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Giving a tiny smile, Ahsoka ignored the dream and closed her eyes in favor of sleep again herself.

Several hours later when they arrived back at the temple, they helped Obi-Wan off of the Resolute and into the temple, making their way to the Jedi Council Chambers. Ahsoka though insisted that Obi-Wan go to the infirmary but he told her he would be fine to give the report before going.

The trio arrived and Obi-Wan knocked. The doors opened

"Come in, you can."

Assuring them he would be okay, the duo let him limp into the chambers but kept to his sides just incase he needed them. Stopping in the centre, the trio bowed before Obi-Wan moved to take his seat on the council

"Report on your mission, Skywalker" Grand Master Yoda said

"We recaptured Felucia and took out the droids but Ventress got away, though not before injuring Master Kenobi" Anakin reported

"So you failed the mission" Mace Windu stated

"Yes and No. Like Anakin said, we recaptured Felucia but Ventress escaped" Obi-Wan retaliated

"Rest, you three should. Two weeks off, you three will have" Yoda informed them.

Anakin and Ahsoka glanced at each with a grin before bowing

"Thank you, Master Yoda" they chorused

"Dismissed, you both are."

Bowing, both master and padawan left the council chamber room. Once the doors closed, Ahsoka jumped into Anakin's arms who caught her, surprised

"Two weeks off, can you believe it? What are we gonna do?"

The Jedi Knight laughed as he swung her around and Ahsoka giggled

"Well I was thinking…You. Me. And Alderaan"

"Really?"

"Yep. How 'bout it, Snips?"

"Yes!"

They hugged before making their way to their shared quarters.

oOo

It was silent in their quarters as they both lay asleep on Anakin's bed. Earlier they'd been packing for their two week vacation to Alderaan which they were leaving for the next day. Exhausted after helping Anakin finish packing, Ahsoka had collapsed on the bed and fallen asleep, much to the Knight's amusement. Soon though, he joined her.

A loud crash resounded from their living room causing them to both bolt up. Glancing at each other, they Forced their lightsabers to them and got off the bed making their way to the bedroom door. Anakin opened it and they crept silently into the living room, amid curses that floated to their ears

"Kriff, kriff, kriff. Force damn it that kriffing hurt."

Glancing at each other, they stepped out to find a young woman rubbing her backside

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

The woman jumped and turned to see them

"Force you scared the hell out of me" she exclaimed

"We scared you?" Ahsoka asked incredulously.

It was then she took a better look at the woman; she was around her master's age possibly a summer or two older with long sandy blonde hair but on her face she had the markings of a Torgrutan

_'A hybrid?'_ Ahsoka frowned, slightly surprised

"Hi hello, I asked who you are."

The young woman seemed slightly stuck when she looked like she desperately wanted to answer the question

"My name is Shmi. I'm from the future."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

_It was then she took a better look at the woman; she was around her master's age possibly a summer or two older with long sandy blonde hair but on her face she had the markings of a Torgrutan_

'A hybrid?'_ Ahsoka frowned, slightly surprised_

_"Hi hello, I asked who you are."_

_The young woman seemed slightly stuck when she looked like she desperately wanted to answer the question_

_"My name is Shmi. I'm from the future."_

**Chapter 2**

Silence filled the living room as both padawan and master tried to wrap their heads around this piece of information and the mystery woman.

The future? Was that even possible?

Anakin had a hard time believing her; however, Ahsoka knew that with the Force anything was possible

"The future?" Anakin asked disbelievingly

"Yes, about 10 years from now" Shmi replied

"10 years?"

"Yes, what's happening right now, what event?"

"It's the Clone Wars, well nearing the end" Ahsoka told her.

Shmi's jaw dropped upon hearing what she had heard.

The Clone Wars.

She was definitely not in the right time line, which meant her sister hadn't even been born, possibly not for another year. Well not yet and her parents hadn't hooked up either

"Oh crap, I overshot."

Anakin snorted

"How can miscalculate something like time travel? Do your parents even know you're here? Do you know how much trouble you could be in?"

Shmi didn't respond but instead glanced between the two.

Ahsoka glanced over at her master, surprised by the stern, fatherly tone he was taking with this perfect stranger. It seemed like he believed Shmi but it was apparent that he knew something she didn't

"Master, I think we should take her to see the council" the Torgrutan padawan suggested

"You're right, Snips but don't let your guard down for a second" the Tatooine native agreed.

Shmi rolled her eyes at them but knew that because they didn't know who she was just yet, they had every right not to trust her.

**Shmi's POV**

Heaving a sigh, I followed Anakin and Ahsoka out of their shared quarters and quickly spun around at what I had just realized

"Wait, you guys share quarters?" I asked.

They glanced at each other before back at me, giving me a strange look

"That's what a padawan and master do, it helps to strengthen their bond" Anakin replied.

Huh. Well it was getting somewhere.

I followed them through Jedi temple, glancing every which way. I have always wanted to see the temple, where everyone grew up but in the future, it wasn't possible. Not with everything going on that is. I watched carefully at how they interacted, realizing they were already pretty close. They had an unshakeable bond between them, something no one could touch and I felt the Force flow around them. It was powerful and they seemed like an unstoppable force (no pun intended).

Where I'm from, they were known as the Dynamic Duo.

They greeted fellow Jedi, who I know where giving me curious looks. Obviously I stuck out like a sore thumb, especially given the fact that I look part human, part Torgrutan.

A hybrid if you will.

(**Shmi to Readers: "If you've gotten this far, I have a feeling you may already know who my parents are. But they don't. So SHHHHHHHH**)

I watched how they interacted when they were stopped by a group of younglings. They talked quickly but gently, telling the younglings they had to go see the Council. The children had greeted me, assuming I was a new master or something. I shrugged it off and greeted them anyway.

Finally after taking several set of stairs, we arrived outside the council chambers and waited, hearing there was already a meeting happening inside.

Keeping an eye on them, I watched as Anakin and Ahsoka played an old childhood game of Scissors, Paper, Rock.

Ahsoka kept giggling as Anakin lost before he finally won one over her. She had pouted but her master just pulled her against his side and kissed her montrals.

The doors soon opened, causing the duo to straighten up, and I was surprised when Great Aunt Luminara Unduli and Aunt Barriss Offee stepped out

"Anakin, Ahsoka" Luminara greeted them before her eyes fell on me "I don't believe we've met, dear" she held out her hand

"Shmi"

"Luminara Unduli. This is my padawan, Barriss Offee."

I felt silly shaking hands with my aunts but they had no idea who I was. As they walked off, I saw Anakin step into the chambers and Ahsoka and I waited before he beckoned us to follow him in.

I'd never been into the Council Chambers but I had heard about them and the Council members. I seemed to recognize everyone there. When my eyes landed on a particular member, I had to wince.

Uncle was easily recognizable

"How can we help you, Skywalker" a dark skinned man I remembered reading about was Mace Windu began

"Ahsoka and I were resting when we heard a loud crash come from our living room. When we got there, we found this-' he stepped behind me and pushed me forward "'-young woman. Apparently, she's from the future."

A murmur erupted amongst the council members as they talked while giving me strange and curious looks. Great.

It was then I noticed Great Grandfather staring at me and I winced, knowing he would be able to tell exactly who I am and who my parents are

"Interesting, this news is. What to do with her, we wonder" he said.

What do you mean "what to do with her?"

"Obviously if she is from the future, she may already be well versed in the Force. We know not where she stands but it may be best to assign her a temporary master."

Grandfather. I'd recognize him anywhere, even if he was gone I saw pictures mother had

"A good point, Master Koon has made" Great Grandfather mused

"Master Yoda, if I may. Seeing as though Anakin is no longer my padawan as he has his own, I would be more than willing to be her master. Temporarily, of course until we can find out why she is here to begin with and if she has a purpose" Uncle finally spoke up, eying me with a look that spoke volumes.

Sneaky son of a bantha. I knew it would be him who brought up my mission and why I was here.

All eyes fell on me and I gulped. I may not have met half of them but I knew they were all family, had been my mother and father's family, so to have that many inquiring eyes especially Jedi made it almost impossible to keep my secret.

Almost

"Masters, I can't tell you exactly why I'm here—ironically enough I overshot from where I'm supposed to be—but here is better than nothing. Something is going to happen in the future; something that may be obvious but may not. There will also be several things that will blindside you and unfortunately, I am not at liberty to say. I don't want to drastically change the future. However, someone I hold dear to me is Sith but hadn't always been.

There may be a way to prevent that. But I can't say much more."

Everyone took this into consideration. Hmm, this was going better than I expected. If this worked, I may be able to prevent May-May from ever turning. Working on helping my father, may also prevent him from switching sides as well.

Oh great, I'm starting to sound like Uncle.

Turning, I noted the expressions on Anakin and Ahsoka's faces; both paternal and maternal, respectively

"Accept this, we do" Great grandfather finally spoke

"As it is…" Master Windu trailed off and I was confused for a second before I realized I hadn't told them my name

"Shmi."

Another murmur and this time Uncle leant forward, studying me with innate curiosity

"Shmi will be temporarily under the guidance of Obi-Wan Kenobi until further notice. Dismissed."

Everyone began to get up and leave the chambers, I realized it was nighttime and I hoped I hadn't kept anyone from sleep. Glancing back, I noticed Anakin and Ahsoka had left while I waited for uncle to join me

"Well this shall be interesting" he spoke and I glanced back at him with a smirk no doubt a mirror of my father's which my mother constantly reminded me.

Following him out of the council chamber, I was surprised to find that Anakin and Ahsoka were in fact waiting for us. Blinking in surprise, I wondered exactly what they were going to say.

Anakin moved over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders

"Look after her Obi-Wan" he told me, sounding fatherly

"And if she gives you any trouble let us know. We'll be on Alderaan for our two weeks" Ahsoka added.

Wait, what?

Obi-Wan chuckled

"Oh I promise she'll be alright. You were my padawan for ten years, Anakin. If you can survive me for that long, then I'm sure Shmi will be fine."

The three laughed. It hit me then that Ahsoka may have been still in her adolescence but uncle and Anakin treat her like an adult

"Have fun, you two. And don't do anything I wouldn't do" he added as an afterthought as they walked away heading for the stairs, raising their hands in a wave.

I watched them, smiling, knowing it wouldn't take much to sway them

"You're theirs, aren't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question and when I glanced back at him, the answer was there in my eyes.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I looked around the living room of the quarters I would be sharing with Uncle temporarily. It had a couch, a coffee table and holo-vision. We also had a kitchenette and I wonder how often Uncle used it, if he ever did at all.

My room had been spare; it contained a double bed, a closet and a desk and a window.

Glancing over, I saw Uncle studying me from the doorway to his room

"What?"

I hated it when he did that

"I've never seen a hybrid before" he told me

"Yeah and I wasn't supposed to be your first."

He raised an eyebrow at me and then I rolled my eyes, walking over to him tugging on his beard

"Force you still have this thing, mother says you look better without it. This makes you look older than you really are."

Uncle laughed

"I grew it out for that reason, Shmi. What am I exactly to you in the future?"

He was curious

"Uncle"

"That doesn't surprise me. Who turned?"

"My older sister."

Immediately, I walked over and sat on the couch. It still saddened me to talk about her but the fact that no one in this time had any idea what happened in 25 years time, it was hard to bear this burden alone.

**Obi-Wan's POV**

I stared at the young woman who was my niece in the future. She'd been lively before but at the mention of her older sister, her mood changed drastically. I wondered how someone so young could bear that burden but remembered Anakin would have to.

Shmi looked like him but she had Ahsoka's eyes and Torgrutan markings. She had Anakin's sandy blonde hair.

Shmi was beautiful and I knew she would make some guy very lucky, if she hadn't already and if she got back.

She also exuded a strong Force aura which I realized meant she was strong in the Force and was going to be like her father, she had a destiny.

Walking over to the couch, I sat myself down beside her. Her mood changed to that of a child and the desire to be comforted was overwhelming. Apparently we must have had a strong bond in the future and I wouldn't be surprised if she was my favorite, though I'd never favor children or nieces or nephews

"Was it just you and…"

"May-May? No, there's also our younger brother Jinn."

Immediately, all the sadness and pain I'd felt over Master Qui-Gon's death came back. I tried to shove them into the Force but Shmi obviously felt them

"Was it wrong of them?"

"No it wasn't wrong of them. I don't think I'd ever have children of my own and if I can't honor my master's name, at least Anakin can."

Feeling her sadness, I pulled her to me and instantly it felt right, the familial bond was there, though tiny it would grow.

**Normal POV**

**Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters**

Lying in her bed, Ahsoka thought about Shmi. No one really had any idea who she was but if she thought about it, Ahsoka recognized the features of her master resembled in the young woman. Perhaps she was a descendant, a future granddaughter or something.

_'But a granddaughter with Torgrutan blood? Someone must have intermarried.'_

Try as she might to sleep, she found it near impossible and eventually she got up, tiptoeing out of her room into the living room and seating herself on the couch. Leaning her head back, she realized there was something familiar she had felt from Shmi in the Force but she wasn't sure what

"Snips?"

Shooting up, she glanced over to see Anakin standing in the doorway to his bedroom, dressed only in sleep pants

"Did I wake you? I was so sure I was quiet."

The tired chuckle that followed indicated to Ahsoka that he was getting ready for bed; apparently he'd been up late again

"No, I was reading."

Anakin walked over to the couch and fell beside her onto it, leaning back and sighing. He glanced at her as she turned to look at him. Something was troubling her that much he knew. The Force around her was filled with confusion and he knew that perhaps she wanted to talk about it.

Somehow, he had a feeling it had something to do with Shmi.

Speaking of said young woman, he wondered himself who she was and what exactly her purpose here was. And more to the point, why did she have his mother's name

"Something troubling you, Snips?"

"I could ask you the same, Skyguy."

Reaching out, Anakin wrapped his arm around Ahsoka and pulled her against his side, allowing her to snuggle against him. The fingers of his left hand caressed her left arm while his mechanical hand intertwined with her right hand

"It's just…she looks like you, Master, which is really strange. I don't know if she's a future descendant of yours or what"

"Now that you mention it, she does kinda look like me"

"Kinda?"

"But she has Torgrutan markings"

"Maybe we're thinking too much into this"

"Maybe."

It was silent for awhile as they just sat together and enjoyed each other's company, each lost in their own thoughts.

It wasn't long till Anakin felt the soft breaths against his neck and glanced down with a smile at his padawan as she had finally fallen asleep. Fighting back a yawn himself, the Jedi Knight leant his head back against the couch and soon, he followed Ahsoka into the land of dreams.

**The next morning**

Stirring from her sleep, Ahsoka cracked a blue eye open seeing the sun coming through the window. Groaning, she rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. As she drifted back to sleep, she vaguely wondered why her pillow was breathing.

Opening her eyes, Ahsoka's head shot up realizing where she was and who she was with. She had been up last night, with Anakin on the couch and they had been talking. She realized she must have fallen asleep and when she looked up, Ahsoka saw that she was lying on top of him and he had his arms wrapped around her. Carefully as she could, Ahsoka removed one arm then the other before sitting up properly and was about to get up when a hand wrapped around her wrist

"Where do you think you're going?"

Turning, she saw Anakin staring sleepily at her

"The 'fresher" she replied

"Okay, hurry back."

Smiling as he let her go and rolled over onto his side to go back to sleep, Ahsoka ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Leaning back against the door, she sighed

_'What I am I doing? He's my master'_ she thought.

She had to wonder what she was feeling. There was no way she was falling in love with her master, she couldn't and she wouldn't. Besides, as far as she knew, Anakin had feelings for Senator Amidala.

And the feelings were mutual.

_'Geez, it's not that hard to miss.'_

Ahsoka wasn't blind, she saw the looks those two gave to each other. If the Jedi didn't have the 'no attachments' or 'relationships' rules, she knew they would get together.

Sighing, she went about her business and when she was done, she stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. Who was she kidding, she had a crush on her master and he only saw her as his padawan. Why did she do this? Why did she have to fall for her master, of all people?

Closing her eyes, she bowed her head and sighed, leaning her hands on the basin.

A pair of arms slipped around her waist and her head shot up, eyes opening to see her master in the mirror behind her

"Easy, Snips, it's just me."

Righting herself, Ahsoka leant back into Anakin's chest and stared at him through the mirror

"You okay, Ahsoka?"

What was she supposed to say to that?

No, I have a crush on you master?

Like that would go over well.

She did the only thing she could do, smirked at him

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"Whether or not you'll get us shot down on the way to Alderaan"

"Haha, Snips, real funny."

Ahsoka giggled before spinning around in his arms and staring up at him

"I'm fine, Master really"

"Alright. Why don't you go get ready while I shower and get dressed, we have to say goodbye to Obi-Wan and Shmi before we go"

"Okay."

Leaning up, she kissed his cheek before walking out of the bathroom and to her bedroom as Anakin grinned.

**Shmi's POV**

I stirred from my sleep to the smell of food wafting under my door. Throwing the covers off, I slipped out of bed and walked out of my room to the kitchen area to find Uncle standing by the stove

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He turned to look at me

"Oh good, you're awake. I thought I'd make us breakfast before we got started" he replied as he looked back at the stove

"Start what?"

"Your lesson."

That caught my attention

"Uncle, I'm twenty two. I'm pretty well versed in the arts of using a lightsaber and the different kata"

"Oh I gathered that. I thought I'd give you a history lesson instead."

Hell no

"History lesson?"

"Well, seeing as you are twenty five years into the past, wouldn't you like to learn something about your past, my current present, first hand? Like something from Yoda perhaps."

My entire face lit up, completely excited at the prospect of having great grandfather teach me something. I never realized the possibility of learning from the people of my family's pasts, literally

"Really?"

"He's agreed to meet us in an hour."

I squealed and raced over, hugging him as he chuckled.

A knock sounded on our front door and I separated from him to go and answer it, only to find my parents on the other side

"Morning Shmi" my father greeted me as I stepped aside and let him and mom in

"Morning Masters" I greeted them

"Anakin, Ahsoka I thought you'd left by now" Uncle said as he turned the stove off and came over

"Well, we came to say goodbye before we left. That and we kinda overslept" Anakin explained sheepishly.

Uncle laughed before patting his shoulder

"Have a safe trip, you two. We'll see you in two weeks" he smiled

"We will" dad turned to me "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I bit back a snort as we shook hands before mom pulled me into a hug

"Bye Shmi"

"Bye mo-Ahsoka."

We walked them back to the door and watched them leave, mom jumping on dad's back as they laughed

"I swear those two act like they're a couple more than they do padawan and master."

_'You have no idea' _I thought suddenly remembering something.

This was supposed to be the trip they conceived Padme on.

**TBC**


End file.
